Taion Body Tempature
by Yueitchi
Summary: “I promise, it’ll be fun,” Reita whispers, and Ruki follows him, feeling anxious once again. Ruki could wait for Uruha and Aoi. He could wait to have those lithe bodies writhing beneath him, screaming out in pain.
1. Back Up

**Title: Taion (Body Tempature)**

**Band(s): the GazettE**

**Main Characters: Ruki, Reita, Uruha, Aoi**

**Pairings: RukixReita, RukixUruha, RukixAoi, RukixKai, AoixUruha**

**A/N: This idea came to me after listening to Taion aka Body Temperature. It's similar to the song except without Junko Furuta writhing in pain may she rest in peace. The original crime couple was Ruki and Kai, but I had decided to change it so now it's Ruki and Reita. I think the personality suits Reita much much more. Kai is just too sweet. Sooooooo....okay. Please enjoy...I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the GazettE boys. **

**

* * *

  
**

"Ruki," Reita groans, half in warning, half in pleasure, as the other man kisses him in the dark alley, the small amount of light from the street filtering through casting shadows on the brick walls. Reita grasps the other man's jacket in his fingers, pushing him against the wall roughly, and kissing him back harshly, their tongues tangling in a fight for dominance. There's a slight haze of rain, almost a fine mist, but that doesn't matter to either of them right now.

"Fuck, Ruki, stop," Reita mutters, pushing the other man back, making him smirk. He gives Reita an almost wide eyed look, as if to ask what's wrong, what he did to make Reita so mad. And it's not what he's doing that's making Reita so mad, it's when he's doing it. They have things to do, if they want to have fun later tonight

"It could just be us tonight," Ruki murmurs, his mouth brushing over Reita's cheeks, making the man shiver slightly, before he grips Ruki's chin and stops his movements. "For once." Ruki says it bitterly, with a small frown, but the action only makes Kai grin.

"I promise it will be fun," Reita whispers, leaning in to give the other man a quick kiss, his tongue slipping past those full lips for only a moment. Rukii almost whines as he pulls away, clutching at his jacket tightly with needy hands. But Reita ignores him, knowing he just wants to take the fastest route, wants his gratification now. Reita knows that if they wait this out, it will be so much more rewarding though.

"Come on, I've got someone for you to meet," Reita says softly, heading for the door to the left of them, the one they had been about to enter previously. It's almost ten now, but it doesn't mean the don't have plenty of time. Reita's hoping they won't have to wait long for what they want, that this will all be over before the first rays of sunlight peek above the horizon.

"I'm guessing you have plans for this person," Ruki says, almost smugly, as he catches up to Reita, following him through the door. The music hits them immediately, loud and throbbing, and already, it's causing Reita's head to ache. He wouldn't have even come here again if a certain person hadn't caught his eye the first time, but he supposes it will all be worth it in the end. Ruki should be grateful soon too.

"Of course," Reita says, turning to give Ruki a small sly smile. The action makes Ruki excited, wondering just who this person is, that has the privilege of being involved in Reita's plans. It's not everyone that Reita deems good enough. He fidgets with his hands nervously, as Reita leads him through almost dirty hallways, people scattered around them, some passed out on the floor.

"And this person doesn't realize, do they?" Ruki asks excitedly, and when Reita nods once more, a smile still playing at the corners of his mouth, Ruki has to try and stop himself from becoming to excited. He fingers the gun at his hip, beneath his jacket, and just the feeling of the metal against his skin, knowing it will be put to use soon, makes him bite his lip in anticipation.

The man is the first thing Ruki sees when they emerge in the larger room, crowded and filled with all sorts of people, men and women alike. He's beautiful, in fact, possibly the most beautiful thing Ruki has ever seen, and he knows that it's the one Reita has his eyes on, because nothing but perfect is ever good enough for Reita. And Ruki has to say, this man is perfect. If he isn't, he doesn't know what is.

Ruki doesn't even look at the others around the room, the other dancers, that the crowd is focused on. Most of them are watching the man, men and women alike, and somehow, it makes Ruki feel jealous. They're not worthy. Reita pulls him down to a table in the corner, ordering drinks when the waitress walks past. Her shirt is almost falling off her shoulders, her hair messily falling out of its bun, but Ruki doesn't even glance at her.

"Uruha," Reita whispers once she's gone, looking back up to where Ruki's gaze is still focused. Ruki watches the man, almost forgetting to breathe, as he hooks a leg around the pole, his ass sliding against it as he pulls himself close. The garters look sexy on him, especially as he rubs a hand down his thigh, closing his eyes and opening his mouth slightly, a small look of ecstasy on his face.

"Uruha?" Ruki whispers back hoarsely, and somehow, the name seems appropriate for someone so perfect. It sounds beautiful, just like him. He watches, transfixed, just like the others in the room, as Uruha slides a long nail beneath the garter, snapping it back, and the sound seems to reach his ears, even through he loud music.

Then those nails are trailing up his bare chest, scratching the skin there slightly, as he presses himself against the pole, his eyes closed, mouth still open. Ruki wishes he could go up there and fuck him right then and there, as he grinds against the pole, but he knows he can't.

"He's perfect, beautiful," Reita whispers, his lips trailing over Ruki's ear lightly, wet and moist against the skin. Ruki nods absentmindedly, as Uruha's boots click against the stage, those high boots, that make him look even taller, more like some kind of deity. Ruki's breath catches in his throat as Uruha slides to the ground, his skirt lifting slightly, allowing them a view of what's beneath, as he sets his feet against the floor. No one dares touch him, even when he's so close. Perhaps because they also see him as some kind of deity, something that untouchable, unattainable.

Reita grips Ruki's chin, tearing his gaze away from Uruha, before he kisses him, hard and fast, pushing him against the chair in their dark corner. Ruki gives in, letting Reita's tongue search his mouth, his hands keeping his head in place as he takes what he wants. Ruki almost jumps as he feels hands on his legs, and he realizes that they can't possibly be Reita's, not when Reita's are on his cheeks.

He looks down to see long fingers snaking their way up his thighs, black nails shining in the dim light of the corner. And he sees that skirt, frilly and almost ridiculously short, the black garters disappearing beneath it. The color contrasts with the pale thighs of the man, of Uruha, and it makes him seem even less real, too perfect to be there and able to touch.

Reita continues to kiss him, taking his breath away, but Ruki can feel the smirk forming against his lips. Uruha leans over, rubbing against Ruki's knee, a seductive grin on his face, before he takes his hands from Ruki's skin, and turns, walking away. The small touch leaves Ruki desperate for more, desperate to feel all of that creamy skin exposed to him.

"You want that?" Reita asks, sounding almost amused, as Uruha takes his place on the stage once more, this time, slipping his skirt slowly down his hips. It makes Ruki shudder, and shift uncomfortably, especially when Uruha's eyes meet his briefly. Reita's hand presses against the front of his jeans, and he hears the other laugh softly at the hardness there.

"You do," Reita murmurs against his ear, trailing his lips down Ruki's neck. He presses down once more against Ruki's crotch, making him almost mewl, before he removes it, moving off to his seat once more. Ruki feels needy, wanting Reita to touch him again, but he knows they won't be able to do anything right now, not here. Besides, Reita has a plan, doesn't he? One that involves Uruha, and if Uruha is involved, Ruki could wait all day.

Uruha is putting on a show in front of them, sliding the skirt down his legs, until it's at his ankles. He kicks it away, before pressing up against the pole again, grinding his hips against it, his eyes hooded. The crowd is becoming louder by the moment, and Ruki wishes they'd all just disappear, so that he could have Uruha to himself.

Then the music is stopping, Uruha is picking up his clothes from the floor. He stands tall, his head held high, as he walks off of it, his boots clicking loudly, even over the sound of the music. He acts as though he's doing something completely respectable, something that's he's proud of, but Ruki can see the tiredness in those eyes, the sadness that goes with it.

Reita murmurs something Ruki can't even hear over the loud music in the club, but it doesn't really matter when he stands anyway, because Ruki knows what he wants to happen. Ruki follows anxiously, as Reita weaves in and out of the people in the crowd, the waitresses delivering drinks. Ruki is vaguely disappointed that he didn't get his own drink, but if Reita is promising what Ruki thinks he is, then he won't care soon.

They end up in an alley, Reita pushing the door open quietly, as if knowing Uruha will be out here. And he is, sitting against a wall, his long legs out in front of him, his cigarette held between his fingers.

Reita doesn't waste any time, digging into his pocket, and throwing a handful of money down to Uruha. They flutter on the air, before landing in Uruha's lap, making him finally look up.

"I'm not a prostitute," Uruha snorts, a sound that sounds strange coming from the graceful man before them. He's slouched over too, his hands holding his chin up, and he looks far from perfect now. He looks tired, from the night, or perhaps just from everything. But nonetheless, Ruki still thinks he's amazing. Even when he's not trying to be seductive, he manages it, with the way his legs are falling open slightly, his skirt crawling further up his thighs every time he moves.

He takes another drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out and watching it curl through the air, as if assuming they're simply going to go away. Ruki almost feels sorry for him, because after all, he knows what will come next. Years spent with Reita have taught him well.

"I beg to differ," Reita drawls, wrapping an arm around Uruha's waist tightly. The other man cringes at the touch, but doesn't move, trying to keep his face blank. Ruki can see the fear running beneath those pretty features though, the fear of what will happen to him, with no one around to see.

"Look, I just want to get home and have a shower, so if you don't mind?" Uruha asks, impatiently, holding his cigarette between two fingers. Ruki notices the way it's held tightly, almost becoming crushed beneath Uruha's grip, and smiles. Uruha's afraid, even though he's trying hard not to show it.

"Come with us, you'll have fun," Reita whispers, his lips trailing over Uruha's ear. It makes the other man shudder, before he tries to pull away, tries to get to his feet. Reita's grip is strong, and when Uruha finds he can't free himself, he finds another way. Ruki watches with wide eyes as Uruha presses the cigarette against Reita's arm, making him groan in pain.

Uruha takes the opportunity to pull himself from Reita's arms and stumble to his feet, heading for the door to the club. Rukii catches his shoulder on the way past, making him whirl around and try to yank it from his grip. Ruki smiles at the other man, pulling him closer, and gripping him tightly. Uruha struggles, the cigarette that was previously in his hand falling down to the ground below.

Ruki sees Reita pick it up, the small burn on his arm already red and sore looking. He ignores it though, gripping Uruha's other arm tightly, and effectively stopping his struggles. In an instant, Uruha's defiant attitude changes, perhaps as he realizes just how much trouble he's in.

"Fucking let me go or I swear I'll-" Uruha begins, his voice low, but it begins to shake, trailing off as Ruki grips his chin tightly, his lips trailing over his cheeks. He seems at a loss for words, and Ruki smiles against his skin, feeling the way it's trembling beneath his fingers. Everything about Uruha captivates him, and he can't wait to have what Reita has promised him, even without words. Just then, the door they had previously exited bursts open, a somewhat tall figure standing in the doorway, smiling. "Uruha~! I thought you'd be out here! Are we still on for Friday ni--Oh! Am I interrupting something?" the raven haired figure asks, taking a quick glance at both Reita and Ruki before returning his attention back to Uruha. Ruki is dumbstruck by this new figure.

"Aoi!" Ruki hisses in pain as Uruha elbows him, hard, and the wind is knocked from his lungs. Uruha is gone in moments, taking the opportunity to pull his arm from Reita's grip as well, before running to the man in the doorway. Reita swears under his breath, no doubt thinking exactly what Ruki is, that they've never seen someone so determined. They usually just cry, too scared to attempt anything. But then again, Uruha isn't like the others at all.

Ruki was dumbstruck by this new figure. Aoi was beautiful. His jet black hair fell around his face in a very appealing way, the long, lustrous locks brushing his cheeks when he smiled. His lip ring sat so teasingly in his bottom lip; lips so full and soft looking it was hard for Ruki to keep his hands to himself. He held them in tight fists as he stared at the man, unable to take his eyes off him. Ruki could feel Reita's glare at Aoi, knowing now that Uruha was going to escape. But right now, Ruki didn't care much. He wanted Aoi too. Or rather, he wanted to sleep with him.

"No, Aoi. You're not." Uruha says relieved that Aoi came by. Aoi blinks a few times before smiling. "Mmm...well. Do you still want to hang out Friday?" he asks ruffling Uruha's hair. "Um...let's talk about this inside." Uruha says motioning Aoi inside and then closing and turning the lock on the door. Reita and Ruki are left outside. Ruki flinches at the sound of two garbage cans being knocked over. He turns to Reita, obviously mad, cursing under his breath.

"Reita..." Ruki starts not sure if he should say anything. They had never had someone so determined as Uruha and Reita could tell Reita was pissed at the fact he got away. Needless to say Ruki was upset as well. "He got away, Reita." Ruki said laughing a little. Reita throws him a smile which surprises Ruki. "I had a feeling," Reita began, "That he would. He has that about him. But, don't worry baby. I have a back up." Reita says planting a small kiss a Ruki's lips. "Backup?" Ruki repeats questioningly and Reita smiles.

"I promise, it'll be fun," Reita whispers, and Ruki follows him, feeling anxious once again. Ruki could wait for Uruha and Aoi. He could wait to have those lithe bodies writhing beneath him, screaming out in pain.

* * *

**A/N: And so that's it so far. I hope you're anxious to find out what will happen next. I think some people will be a little upset about the "backup" and I'm not to happy about it either. But it must be done. Hope you're as excited as I am. **

**A review would be very much appreciated. Sankyuu~! ^_^**


	2. Used

**Title: Taion (Body Tempature)**

**Band(s): the GazettE**

**Main Characters: Ruki, Reita, Uruha, Aoi**

**Pairings: RukixReita, RukixUruha, RukixAoi, RukixKai, AoixUruha**

**A/N: This idea came to me after listening to Taion aka Body Temperature. It's similar to the song except without Junko Furuta writhing in pain may she rest in peace. The original crime couple was Ruki and Kai, but I had decided to change it so now it's Ruki and Reita. I think the personality suits Reita much much more. Kai is just too sweet. Sooooooo....okay. Please enjoy...I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the GazettE boys.**

* * *

Reita and Ruki re-entered the same door in the same alley way, once again pushing through crowds of people, men and women alike. "Where are we going now, Reita?" Ruki asks trying not to fall behind Reita. "You'll see." Reita says with a sly smile as they enter a bar, no doubt a part of the strip joint. Ruki looks around as he takes his seat next to Reita, not noticing anything or anyone until a smiling bartender appears. "Good evening!" the bartender beamed flashing a wide cute smile at Ruki. Ruki nearly succumbs at yet another beauty. A gentle beauty. "My name is Kai. Is there anything I could give you?" Kai asks as he cleans a glass. Reita smirks at this question and after a few seconds answers, "There is...one thing you could give us...Kai." Ruki looks over at Reita and knows that he is abou to put his second plan into affect.

***

Ruki almost cringes as Reita pushes Kai against the ground, once the door to the apartment is open. Kai stumbles to his feet, finally free of their grip and starts for the door, trying to push past Reita. Ruki watches with an amused expression, as Reita simply grips his arm tightly, pulling him back inside before slamming the door behind them.

"Ruki, you can have him now. Do what you want." Reita beckons, pushing Kai towards the bedroom, despite the other man's protests. Ruki can see tears falling from Kai's brown eyes now. It doesn't mar his gentle beauty though, only enhances it, and Ruki doesn't even stop to consider what Kai might be feeling right now, before he's heading after them both.

"Please, just let me go," Kai sobs, finally losing his exterior, as his knees bump against the back of the bed. Reita actually smirks at that, and his grin widens as he sees Kai reaching into the pocket of his jacket. He pulls out his wallet, chucking it at Reita, who takes one look at it, before throwing it to the ground. "Take anything, but please, don't-"

"We don't want anything but you," Reita tells him, before gesturing to Ruki, obviously becoming impatient. Kai, apparently, was Reita's backup. He was a simple bartender back at the strip joint Uruha and Aoi had left not long ago. Reita had the feeling the Uruha might have had the slim chance of getting and thanks to sheer dumb luck and Aoi, he did. So, Reita had chosen the happy, smiling, cheerful bartender, Kai to become Ruki's backup sex toy.

Ruki sees Reita settle back into the chair on the other side of the room, like he always does when they bring people back, and Ruki doesn't need anymore prompting, before he heads over to Kai. Kai lets out a whimper as his wrists are pushed harshly into the bed, and he struggles for a moment, before Ruki's lips are trailing down his neck, pushing at the jacket obstructing his course. Ruki grips both hands in one of his own, holding them tightly. Kai's wrists are thin enough to keep a hold on, and he manages to pull the jacket from his shoulders, his shirt going with it. Ruki has to let his wrists go for a moment, to get the clothes from his torso, and immediately, Kai thrashes.

Ruki hears the sound of a lighter being flicked, and Reita is no doubt lighting his cigarette, resting calmly in the chair. It's how Ruki knows he trusts him to take care of this. He straddles Kai, pushing his hips down with his own, before he leans over the side of the bed, tugging a drawer open. In the moment Ruki is distracted, Kai grips his hair tightly, yanking his head back by the long strands as he tries to push Ruki off of him. Ruki gasps in both surprise and pain, hearing Reita laugh softly behind him as he delivers a slap to Kai's face. No one has ever done that to him, ever, no one has fought this hard. Kai was almost like Uruha, but smaller.

Kai doesn't let go of his hair though, gripping it tightly and pulling until Ruki groans in pain, but he doesn't loosen his grip, this time ripping Kai's hands away. He feels some of his hair break off, the thin strands snapping, and Kai looks strangely victorious, even in such a situation. And then Kai's knee drives up into his stomach, as he moves back, trying to find the bindings he had discarded when Kai first tried to struggle.

He lets out another groan, clutching at his stomach, as Kai tries to wriggle away, out from underneath him, but he won't let the other man go that easily, not when Reita is waiting, no doubt becoming tired of this little display. He grips Kai's ankle, dragging him back up to the bed, before he grips his wrists so tightly he's sure the bones could break. The cuffs in his hand click easily around Kai's wrists, around the spindles of the bed, and the other's man's defiance suddenly disappears with the sound.

"Please," he begs, tugging on the bindings experimentally, before doing it again, this time more desperately. Ruki's hands run down his bare chest, reveling in the way it quivers beneath his touch, the way Kai's breathing is uneven and erratic in his fear. Kai can't move his hips, as much as he tries, with Ruki's weight resting over him, and it makes Ruki excited, knowing that this small strong willed man is giving up and giving in to him.

"No one touches Ruki like that," Reita breathes, and Ruki almost jumps, not realizing that Reita has moved from the chair, standing just beside the bed. His voice seems loud in the silent room, though it is somewhat small, and Ruki arches his back as a hand curls in his hair harshly, pulling it back. His throat is bared, as Reita grips the strands tightly, and he closes his eyes, feeling Reita's fingers gently massaging his scalp.

Ruki can smell the smoke from Reita's cigarette, and he can almost picture it hanging from the other man's mouth, as he watches Kai closely. Kai is still struggling beneath him, but Ruki doesn't move, especially not when Reita's hand is wrapping around his throat, caressing it gently. Reita has always been the one in control, and Ruki doesn't want it any other way.

"Are you going to apologize?" Reita asks dangerously. Ruki is secretly hoping Kai won't, because he'd love to see what Reita's reaction will be, how he will punish the other man. He's sure that it will happen to, because Reita never lets them get away with anything. But Kai bites on his lips, and looks up at Reita defiantly, through teary eyes. He's crying now, obviously knowing there's no way out of this, not when he's outnumbered, and cuffed to the bed.

"No?" Reita murmurs, his fingers slipping from Ruki's throat, to his shirt, toying with it for a moment, before slipping beneath it. Ruki lets out a moan for Kai's benefit, at the feeling of those long fingers on his chest, flitting over a nipple, before nails scratch the skin. Kai cries grow louder, as Reita reaches out with his other hand, running it down the blonde's cheek, almost gently. "You're just as perfect as Uruha," Reita breathes. Kai's eyes widen at the mention of Uruha's name as Reita withdrawes his hand from Ruki's shirt, and takes his cigarette from his lips instead. He holds it between two fingers, looking at it, as if in thought, before he turns his attention back to Kai. "It would be a pity if that pretty face was ruined."

"No, please," Kai sobs, the last of his control leaving him, as Reita grips the cigarette tightly as he presses it to Kai's skin. Ruki knows what's going to happen, and it seems Kai does too, because he rattles the handcuffs desperately, as if hoping to find that they'll simply click open. Ruki watches as Reita caresses the other's cheeks, as if to lull him into a sense of safeness, before he moves from Kai's waist, letting Reita draw closer. Instead, he busies himself with Kai's trousers, slipping it from slim hips, over smooth thighs and creamy legs.

And he hears Kai scream, as Reita presses the cigarette to his neck, letting the still burning end press into the skin there. The sounds sends a shiver down Ruki's spine, as the man beneath both he and Reita begins to cry, Reita dragging the cigarette up his cheek. The sounds he makes are heavenly to Ruki, those small whimpers, those loud screams, when Reita presses harder. Soon, he's a sobbing mess, looking even more beautiful, tears streaming down his face fast. Small red burns are forming on his cheeks, but to Aoi, they don't mar his beauty.

Kai's legs jerk as he pulls the trousers off leaving him bare beneath them, his skin exposed to the night air. His crying gets louder when Reita withdraws, stepping off of the bed, and letting Ruki take his place once more. Reita catches Ruki's chin as he passes him, giving him a quick kiss, before letting it go again, and giving him a small push over to Kai.

Ruki's hands instantly tangle in dark brown hair, pulling harshly, just as the other man did to him not long ago. Kai whimpers, as his head is lifted from the pillow by his hair, and Ruki leans down, letting his tongue dart out along Kai's skin. He trails it over the burns Reita had only just created, reveling in the sound of Kai's crying, the sound of his weakness. He hears a zipper being pulled down somewhere behind him, no doubt from Kai's chair, but he doesn't look back. He knows what the other man will be doing.

"Shhh, it's okay," Ruki soothes, when Kai struggles, feeling Ruki's weight moving up his body. Ruki hastily pulls off his own pants, throwing both them and his shirt over to the other side of the room, before straddling Kai's shoulders, pushing him harshly into the bed. Kai's eyes close, as if he thinks that simply not looking will help, that he'll be left alone. Ruki grips his chin harshly though, a smile on his face, as he guides his half hard cock to Kai's lips, pushing against them when they remain closed. "Kai," Ruki calls to the man, his hand trailing over Kai's burns, before digging his long nails into them sharply. Kai cries out, his eyes flying open, and Ruki takes the opportunity to push into the man's open mouth.

Kai lets him, unable to fight, and it seems he's finally given up fighting when Ruki tangles hands in his hair, sucking him lightly. Tears are still falling down his face, and Ruki smears his fingers through them, mixing them with Kai's now messy light makeup. Black tracks are making their way down the brunette's face, as he does his best to pleasure Ruki. It amuses Ruki, knowing that Kai thinks if he does this, he might be let go.

"See, it's not so hard," Ruki manages to pant out, his hands once again threading through Kai's brunette strands and giving them a harsh yank. He forces the other man to take all of his length, making him choke for a moment. His throat massages Ruki's cock, making him moan loudly, and Kai tries to pull back, his eyes closed, trying to block out the sight of Ruki. He lets out a muffled scream around Ruki's cock moments later, making Ruki open his eyes lazily, looking down to the brunette. His chest is rising and falling erratically, and he's stopped trying to pleasure Ruki, instead just letting him thrust into his mouth.

"Reita," Ruki almost slurs, drunk on pleasure, as he turns his head, hearing another muffled moan from Kai, one of pain. Blood runs down the other man's legs, dripping slowly to the sheets below, and Ruki watches, fascinated, as Reita makes another cut, with the pocket knife that many other's have been acquainted with before Kai. Blood wells up, as the skin breaks, then drips down the inside of Kai's thighs.

Skin quivers beneath the blade, before Ruki turns back to Kai, watching the other close his eyes once more, before he gives another push into the other's mouth, crying out loudly as he releases. Kai chokes, trying to swallow, as Ruki shudders above him, but fails, the substance dripping from his lips as Ruki pulls out. Reita's arm wraps around Ruki's waist as he rides out his orgasm, and he presses a kiss against the brunette's back, one that could almost be called loving.

Ruki leans over, kissing the crying Kai harshly, tasting himself strongly on the other's tongue, and he's surprised when the man doesn't even try to fight back. He seems to have given up, as Reita pulls the blade over his stomach instead. Ruki swallows the sound he makes, that delicious moan of pain.

He moans against Kai's mouth, as he feels a cold finger slipping inside of him, burning slightly. He pushes back onto it though, despite the pain, because he knows Reita will like it, and besides, the pain will be gone soon anyway. He grips Kai's shoulders tightly, panting against his neck, as Reita adds another finger, pushing them in as far as he can, brushing them against Ruki's prostate. Ruki goes still for a moment, almost forgetting to breathe, as white hot pleasure floods through him and Reita doesn't even stop, before pushing them in again, brushing the spot inside of him. Finger scrape lightly at his cock, and Ruki feels himself becoming hard again, as his prostate is hit once more. He cries out this time, loudly, burying his head in Kai's neck, his fingers finding one of the brunette's nipples and twisting harshly.

Kai lets out a groan of pain, before Reita is removing his fingers, making Ruki whine. The hand doesn't leave his cock though, pumping it, and bringing him back to full hardness, so shortly after his orgasm. He soon feels the hand disappear, and lifts his head curiously, his breath still coming out in short pants. There's small click, as the cuffs fall free of Kai's wrists, and the other man, who had seemed to almost be, well, dead, moments ago, pushes against Ruki harshly. He takes the brunette by surprise, making him fall back against Ruki in surprise.

Kai makes it to the side of the bed, before he falls against the floor, his legs covered in blood, obviously too painful to move, with the deep cuts that are now littering them. He won't be going back to his old job, not after this, but then again, Ruki knows that Reita won't let him leave anyway. Kai lets out a strangled scream, as he collapses against the floor, and Reita doesn't waste any time, leaning down and grabbing Kai's hands roughly, forcing them behind his back. Kai struggles, trying to fight back and it amazes Ruki. No one has ever still been fighting by this point, either too scared to do anything, or unable to, the pain becoming to much. Ruki slips from the bed once Reita secures the cuffs around Kai's wrists again, and trails his hand over Kai's shaking back, as he kneels on the floor. Reita grips a thigh tightly, making Kai moan in pain, as the cut is aggravated.

Reita gives Ruki a look, one that's almost impatient, and he knows what the other man wants him to do. He settles himself in front of Kai, leaning back against the bed, letting his legs fall open, as Reita grips the other's hips, forcing him to move.

"No," Kai mumbles, as he realizes what is happening, his legs being pulled around Ruki's hips, held tightly. But neither Ruki or Reita listen, and he lets out a scream as Ruki pushes up, and Reita forces his hips down, impaling him on Ruki's cock. The sound makes Ruki move, thrusting harshly, though he knows it's painful for the other man, incredibly so. He feels so tight around Ruki's cock, and Ruki throws his head back against the mattress of the bed, his breath coming out shortly. It's almost too much, to have tight heat around his twice this night, but he's not complaining, as Reita edges in behind him.

Kai mumbles something desperately again, but his words are almost non-existant in is pain filled haze. Ruki can't understand what he's trying to say, but it's not doubt a plead, as Reita's cock nudges against his entrance beside Ruki's. Reita pushes him roughly against Ruki, so that he can gain easier access, but Kai fights desperately, thrashing as Reita attempts to push in beside Ruki.

Ruki grips his shoulders tightly, but it's no use, Kai doesn't stop at all, letting out a scream and trying to pull away. He screams again and again, the loudest noise Ruki has heard in a long time, and it seems he's trying to make himself heard, no doubt desperate that someone will come and help him.

"Ruki, just do it," Reita sighs, as Kai doesn't stop, and Reita's eyes widen.

"Me?" He asks incredulously, wondering if Reita is joking, the other man pushes an almost frayed length of rope into his hands. He stares at it for a moment, as Kai continues to scream and cry, wondering why Reita has chosen this tonight. Usually he just does it himself, with a quick thrust of the knife. But then again, Kai isn't quite like anyone they've had before. It's as though Kai is a test run of what will come from Uruha and maybe, hopefully, Aoi as well.

He feels privileged that Reita is trusting him with something like this though, and as Kai lets out another earsplitting scream, Reita pushing himself inside of him, alongside Ruki, in one quick thrust, Ruki smiles. The rope is heavy in his hands, and he lifts Kai's chin gently, kissing him softly, as he feels Reita give a hard thrust, letting out a small moan.

Kai seems confused by the gentleness coming from Ruki, but it doesn't matter anyway, when that rope is wrapping around his neck harshly. Kai sobs, begging desperately with words Ruki hardly hears, as he sees tears falling down Kai's cheeks. He looks truly beautiful like this, desperate and crying, his face marred by Reita's punishment.

Ruki grips the rope tightly, crossing it over, before he tugs on it, tearing a strangled moan from Kai. He wraps the ends around his wrists, getting a better hold on them, as he pants out his pleasure, Reita's cock rubbing against his as he continues to thrust into Kai's still body. Ruki pulls the rope tightly, watching the way Kai's face pale, the way his cries are cut off, the air unable to reach his throat. He looks to Ruki with wide eyes, as if pleading desperately, but Ruki ignores him, pulling the rope as tight as he can. Kai chokes, falling forward against Ruki, his body jerking as he tries to take in air.

Ruki feels himself becoming closer, as Reita continues thrusting, becoming almost frenzied, as he hears the small spluttering and choking sounds Kai is making. He cries out as he falls over the edge, his hands automatically tightening on the rope and giving it one last yank. Kai falls still against him, his body stopping it's small involuntary movements, and Ruki can no longer hear his choking, his fighting for air. Reita follows soon after, his hands gripping Kai's back tightly, nails scratching down the skin. But Kai can no longer cry out in pain.

They both pause, silence filling the room, as they try to recover from their orgasms, and it's a full minute until either of them move. Kai is dead between them, the rope still wrapped tightly around his neck, until Ruki finally loosens his grip on it. Reita leans over, giving Ruki a harsh kiss, before pulling away.

The sun peeks above the horizon, when they finally pull out of Kai, letting his body fall to the cold wooden floor below. Blood still runs from the deep cuts on his legs, seed dripping down his thighs, and Ruki almost laughs, seeing how ruined he is. He's no longer perfect, like he was at the beginning of the night.

"How did it feel?" Reita asks, wrapping his arm around Aoi's waist and holding him tightly, as they lie on the bed afterwards.

"Amazing," Ruki breathes against Reita's neck, remembering the way Kai had looked to him fearfully in those final moments, that power he had felt as the life left the brunette.

Kai's body is left in an alley across the city, for someone to find days later. And no one will care, no one will even bat an eye lid. Ruki kisses Reita, as they leave the dark alley, under the cover of night, and he feels a hand slipping around his waist and pulling him close.

He forgets all about Kai by the time he gets to the car.

* * *

**A/N: This...chapter was so extremely really hard for me seeing as I am a HUGE fan of Kai's. I am so sorry, Kai. T_T **

**So, now you have an idea of what MIGHT happen to Uruha and Aoi. And will Kai's body be found? Or rather, who will find Kai's body?**

**Thank you for reading and baring through Kai's pain in this chapter. I know I was quick to eliminate Kai from the story, but I wanted to get it over with. Again, thank you for reading, and please be patient for the next chapter. A review would be very much appreciated. Sankyuu~! ^_^;**


End file.
